So You're Mr and Mrs Kamiya
by Moxody
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic. It's written from Tai's POV and basically is about what happens after Tai has a very bad accident. Please submit your reviews. Thanks!
1. The Accident

So You're Mr and Mrs Kamiya  
  
I have no idea who these people are standing around me. Two of them have friendly, familiar faces, but I just can't remember their names.  
  
The other one is dressed in white and looks like a doctor. He leans over the bed and shines something bright in my eyes.  
  
Bed. I'm in a hospital bed. The walls are white, the ceiling is white and my sheet is white.  
  
This must be a dream. Any moment now I'm going to wake up in my own bedroom at home . hey - where is home? And who am I? What's my name?  
  
I start to feel dizzy. I can't remember a thing. It must be because of this awful headache I have.  
  
"Well, young man," says the doctor. "We're glad you're awake. You've given your parents quite a shock."  
  
This man and woman come charging at me like a bull charging a matador. They hug me and the lady has tears in her eyes. I feel sad when I see the tears, though I'm not sure why.  
  
"Who are you?" I ask the lady because she's awfully familiar and I can almost remember who she is.  
  
"What?" asks the lady, and she stops slobbering over me.  
  
"Tai, don't you know who I am?"  
  
"No," I say politely.  
  
The lady turns and says to the doctor, "Do something. He's lost his memory."  
  
"Hmm," says the doctor. "He's had a bad concussion, but we've done a scan. I'm sure this is just a temporary setback."  
  
The man who is with the lady starts to slobber over me now. He kisses my cheek and strokes my hair.  
  
"Tai, hey, it's us. Mum and Dad."  
  
"You seem familiar," I say puzzled. "Are you sure you're my parents? You're not neighbours or school teachers?"  
  
"Your name is Taichi Kamiya." The doctor takes out his pen from a pocket and writes something in a notebook. The he looks at me. "These are your parents. Don't worry too much about remembering things right now. It will all come back."  
  
"So you're Mr and Mrs Kamiya," I say politely to the couple, who seem very distressed.  
  
Mrs Kamiya puts a hand to her mouth. She starts to cry. Mr Kamiya stands there, his eyes frightened. I seem to have said the wrong thing.  
  
The doctor says, "Let him rest now. After all, it was a nasty accident."  
  
"I'm going to stay right here," Mrs Kamiya says in a familiar, stubborn voice. She sits down beside my bed. I feel good about this, though I don't know why. She turned to Mr Kamiya. "You go home, dear. Kari is at Nancy Takaishi's place, with TK. I'll phone you later."  
  
Kari and TK. Those are familiar names. Why am I frowning? And why did the words Light and Hope just pop into my head?  
  
Mr Kamiya walks out of the room with the doctor. Mrs Kamiya pats my cheek.  
  
"You had an awful accident, dear. Just rest."  
  
"What happened?" I ask.  
  
"You were at Soccer practice. Izzy and Matt were watching you. According to what they told me, you went running to tackle Sora and tripped on the muddy ground. Apparently you flew forwards and hit your head hard against the metal goalpost. You were rushed to hospital and have been out to it for two days."  
  
"You mean I've been unconscious?"  
  
"Yes, dear. But you're OK. Now just rest."  
  
"Thanks Mrs Kamiya," I say. The lady doesn't seem too pleased with that. I'm just being polite. She frowns and more tears fill her eyes. I want to say something else to her but I'm tired. My eyes feel heavy and just won't stay open.  
  
When I wake up later my head feels a bit better. Mrs Kamiya is still sitting beside the bed. She smiles at me.  
  
"Feeling better, Tai?"  
  
"Yes, thanks Mrs Kamiya."  
  
She bites her lip. "Can't you remember anything, Tai?"  
  
I start to think. "Not really. I can remember something about Soccer. You mentioned it before. Is it a game?"  
  
Mrs Kamiya looks pleased. "Very good. It's your favourite ball game. It's a start. But what about me? Don't you remember anything about your dad and me?"  
  
Small bits of memory unclog. "Cooking. That word just popped into my head"  
  
Mrs Kamiya's voice is excited, "Wonderful. That's what I do all the time"  
  
"You're a cook?"  
  
"No, I just enjoy thinking up new recipes. Your memory's starting to come back."  
  
"I'm getting tired," I say I say because all this thinking has made me dizzy. "I think I'll go back to sleep now, Mrs Kamiya."  
  
I sleep and wake up. Then I fall asleep again. This seems to go on for a few days. Whenever I wake up Mr or Mrs Kamiya is sitting by the bed. Sometimes a doctor comes and shines a light in my eyes and says something.  
  
Slowly I start to feel slightly better. My head begins to clear and I start to tolerate the gross hospital mush I am now given. Mrs Kamiya brings me Soccer books to read and once, when I went down to the special gym where I have to exercise daily, I even took part in a hospital soccer match and scored four goals, including the winning shot! (Lucky for me the goalposts were a few mats leaning against one another)  
  
I still can't remember much at all. Knowing that Mrs Kamiya likes to cook and that I like to play soccer is not a lot of memory to carry around.  
  
"Your friends are going to come and visit you, Tai," says Mrs Kamiya as she plumps my pillow.  
  
"Friends," I say. "Hey, that's cool. I've got friends."  
  
Mrs Kamiya gets tears in her eyes again and I wish I knew what was the right thing to say.  
  
That afternoon two boys and a girl come into my room. They all seem familiar.  
  
"I'd have brought you some bubblegum," says one of the boys. He has wavy blonde hair that's sticking out and a cheery grin. "But your dad said you're not allowed junk food. How can he call bubblegum junk?"  
  
This boy gives me some more soccer books to read.  
  
"Thanks," I say to him. "You're very kind."  
  
"Huh," he says. "Kind. That's a weird thing to say."  
  
The girl standing beside him pokes him in the back. "Be quiet, Matt. He still doesn't know who you are. Poor Tai."  
  
I look at this girl and suddenly I feel hot and cold. That's strange. I notice that the light coming through the window makes her hair very shiny under her big blue hat.  
  
"I brought you some fruit." She puts a brown paper bag on the small table beside my bed. "Hope you get better soon, Tai."  
  
"Thanks," I say.  
  
Then a shorter boy, who is holding a laptop and a small box and is shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, says,  
  
"Hi, Tai. Um, Do you know who I am?"  
  
"No, but the word 'computer' suddenly popped into my head. Does that mean anything?"  
  
The three of them start laughing.  
  
"He's getting better already," says the boy who wanted to bring me some bubblegum.  
  
Mrs Kamiya, who has been standing near the window, watching us, says, "Just stay a few minutes. I don't want him to get too tired."  
  
Suddenly a doctor looked round the door and winked at the computer boy, "Mrs Kamiya, may I have a word with you please?"  
  
"Of Course!" Mrs Kamiya gets up and leaves the room.  
  
Making sure that nobody was listening, Izzy (the computer boy) reached for his mall box and opened it.  
  
"Tai, this belongs to you"  
  
It was his digivice and tag.  
  
**********************************************  
  
What does Tai think of this unexpected gift? Find out in the next chapter! Please submit your reviews. RaNdOmNeSs is out! 


	2. The Coma

I stared at the two strange items, completely unimpressed. Then I actually hesitated before asking,  
  
"Um, Am I supposed to do something?"  
  
Izzy turned pale,  
  
"D-Don't you know what these are?" he gasped  
  
"Ah, Lemme think about that.... Nope" I replied cheerfully.  
  
Izzy was about to reply when Mrs Kamiya came back into the room.  
  
"What! You're still here? Out! Out, hurry up now! Tai needs his rest if he wants to get better!"  
  
Izzy just had time to close the box and put it on the invalid's bedside table before Mrs Kamiya bustled all three of them out of the room.  
  
*********************~********************  
  
I lie awake in bed that night, the box clasped in my left hand. My head is throbbing painfully again and my throat is on fire. My limbs begin to ache and I feel like I am falling...falling.... where there is nobody there to catch me..........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There were lots of pieces of canvas stretched over poles. Lots of children, laughing - playing. There was a cold, white, wet sheet blanket covering the ground and many tall, leafy green things. There was a boy with red hair and a computer sitting under one of these things - Izzy? But a different Izzy. So different, yet so the same. How could this be? Could it be - yes! He was a younger Izzy! Another boy, this one tall and blonde, walked up to Izzy, holding on to a small kid who looked a lot like his brother... Matt. The small kid seemed familiar too but he could not place his face...  
  
Turning round, I could see two girls and a boy playing. One of them, seeming more familiar then the others, turned and waved at me. Hey, Isn't that Sora? Yes. It is. With another tall girl dressed in pink. Why am I thinking - Sincere? The boy isn't really playing. I can see that now. He is reading a book on First Aid. Doctors? Where did I hear of those before?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I mustn't move. There is a small orange dinosaur running towards me and I think I'm gonna hurl. Instead of attacking me, it hugs me,  
  
"Tai! Tai! Tai!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK ENDS~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(This part is not written from Tai's point of view but needs to be known. Parts where Tai is talking will be in normal font while parts of non-Tai will be in bold)  
  
"Tai! Tai! Tai!"  
  
Kari's tears streamed down her face as she sat beside her brothers bed, shaking him. Tk had his hand on her shoulder and was doing his utter best to try and comfort her. She had taken the doctors news very badly, as had everyone else. Her parents were even now at Tk's parents house, crying as they awaited any news from the hospital. They had remained by Tai's bedside for hours until the doctor had forced them to go home but had allowed Kari to stay for a few minutes as she had not yet seen her brother. A surgeon, whose shift was about to finish, had promised to drop off the children.  
  
"Kari, Please stop shaking him. It might make him worse" pleaded Tk, desperately. Kari turned to him, her face shining with tears.  
  
"Oh Tk!" She cried, "A coma! What are we going to do? And I *hic* never even got a chance to tell him how much I love him *hic* and now, what if he dies?"  
  
"Don't worry, Kari. He won't die. The doctors said that the chances are that he will live but won't remember anything at all. That's good enough Kari. We can teach him all over again. Don't give up hope"  
  
At these words Tk's crest began to glow and Tai stirred slightly, then became still again.  
  
"Don't give up hope, Kari" ********************************************** Will Kari give up hope? Will Tai die? Or will something in his heart and mind connect and save him? Find out in the next chapter! RaNdOmNeSs is out! 


End file.
